


I Give it Up 'til I'm Empty Babe

by AlexMel21



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Shandy, F/M, Impatience, Quickie, Shandy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's brought some work home on their date night and Sharon isn't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Give it Up 'til I'm Empty Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Beyonce's song, Blow  
> One shot. Un-beta'd, please forgive the grammar.

"Busy?" a very flushed Sharon asked Andy who was buried with paperwork he brought over to Sharon's condo.

Andy sighed and nodded. He looked like he was on the verge of becoming a pitiful pup and a pissed lion. He hated paperwork but he was afraid of it piling up that week. He wanted the weekend all to themselves.

They were supposed to watch a movie that night and eat dinner but they've only done the latter, with a lot of mumbled apologies from the Lieutenant. Nobody did like bringing home work. Sharon finished hers in her office, while Andy was busy tying up field work findings.

He didn't want a pile of stuff welcoming him in the coming Monday so he decided to finish everything at home before his personal day starts. Which meant coming over to Sharon's place to finish everything up. Sharon furrowed her brow and pouted but Andy smiled shyly and promised it was only a few more documents. So she said yes.

"Just...15 minutes..." rasped Sharon. Andy tilted his head a little and said, "Okay, what is it?".

She took off her eye glasses and grabbed the paper from Andy's hand. Her face was blushing madly and Andy could hear her little pants when she quickly unbuttoned her long sleeves down to her stomach and placed herself between Andy and the study table.

"Uhm, Sharon?" Andy mumbled, a little bit bewildered on the actions Sharon was doing. Sharon unzipped her skirt a little  but she didn't let it fall off of her hips. Instead of discarding the offending garment, she placed her knees on each side of Andy's thigh and straddled him. The skirt rode up, revealing her thigh highs and the sliver of the garters holding them into place.

"Sh-Sharon--" Andy choked out before Sharon silenced him with a kiss.

"Ten minutes."

Sharon rolled her hips slowly on Andy's lap, the heat of her sex searing Andy's jeans-clad thigh.  The brunette Captain braced herself on the swivel chair's armrests and threw her head back as she began to speed up her movements. Andy, still fully-clothed and speechless, was hypnotized with Sharon grinding above him.

He felt wetness seep through his pants, an indication of how aroused Sharon was; that drove Andy crazy. He cupped her under her skirt and both of them gasped at the contact, but Sharon continued grinding on top of him.

Andy grabbed Sharon's ass and squeezed hard before he put his other hand in front and spread her sex open,. She whimpered when she felt the pads of his fingers slipped on her flesh. She ground herself roughly on the heel of Andy's palm and gasped loudly when her clit hit his palm.

"Oh fuck." Andy whispered as Sharon slid more and more easily on his hand. Throaty moans started coming out of Sharon as she grabbed on to Andy's shoulders and rolled her hips faster.

Andy's other hand held on to Sharon's waist tightly, seemingly hypnotized on the woman above him that was so focused on making herself undone. The high-pitched mewls and moans Sharon was making was driving him crazy but he could not look away. Sharon opened her glassy eyes, and she whimpered helplessly to Andy,

 

"In, now...please..."

 

Seeing Sharon so unabashed in her current state, unlike the Sharon he's seen when they're making love. He didn't know what brought this about but he wasn't about to fail her now in this department.

 

Andy circled his fingers on her clit, flicking a few times, that made Sharon gasp loudly. Andy busied himself, kissing and licking Sharon's neck and collarbones until he got down on her chest. He earnestly sucked on Sharon's nipple through her bra, making the brunette grab on to a fistful of his silver hair.

 

"Oh...god Andy..." Sharon wailed as Andy slowly slipped two fingers inside of her. Andy bit and pulled the edge of her bra downwards so he could properly assault Sharon's glorious breasts.

 

Sharon began a litany of curses before she confessed herself to Andy,

 

"I couldn't wait...you're stuck in your work...mmm...I hate you...I told you--oh! I told you to not bring your work home mmm...oh god don't stop! Oh god Andy!"

 

Andy curled his fingers slowly in her and hit her clit in one motion, Sharon pulled his hair more to the point of pain.

 

"Couldn't wait to what Sharon?" Andy rasped in her ear as he rapidly repeated his motions on her sex. He could not pass up the opportunity to see more of this Sharon, half-naked and fucking herself on his fingers in wild abandon.

 

"Please make me...ah! Andy!"

 

Andy licked her neck again and mumbled on her lips, "Then come now Sharon."

 

"Aaaandy...!"

 

Sharon threw her head back, a loud moan emanating from her throat as her body succumbed to the pleasure that was bursting inside of her. Body taut and spasming above him, the most incredible sight of it all for Andy was Sharon's wide smile on her face as the delicious waves of her orgasm flowed through her. Warm liquid soaked Andy's palm as he kissed her sternum and collarbones reverently, as Sharon went down from her high.

 

She kissed Andy on his lips once, twice before tucking her face on Andy's neck. Andy giggled and slowly removed his fingers from Sharon's core, making sure he "accidentally" rubs her clit on his slip out. He has a raging, almost painful hard on but he could wait, as he was content to feel Sharon's body vibrate, her shallow breathing on his chest, her mouth puffing air on his neck. He closed his eyes and laughed breathlessly.

 

"Don't ever bring home your work still dressed in your suit and tie." Sharon chastised him as he cradled her in his arms.

 

"I might bring home more if you're always going to be impatient like this babe." he chortled and received a slap on his arm.

 

He's so going to bring home more work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an original fic that I had long forgotten in one of my notebooks. I was spring cleaning (well summer cleaning because it's summer here) and I saw the notebook again, and there was a lightbulb moment where the scene can be transformed into Shandy. So there's that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
